


Midnight Moon

by alittleaxolotl



Series: Klance AU Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Keith (Voltron), Ballet Dancer Lance (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Klance AU Month 2021, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Model Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), it's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleaxolotl/pseuds/alittleaxolotl
Summary: Keith is in desperate need to find a model for his last minute project. Thankfully Pidge knows a guy.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance AU Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Midnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure where I'm going with this. I just hope you like it. 🌼
> 
> Title has nothing to do with the fic accept I didn't know how to spell 'savoir' so I googled a song by George Ezra.   
> And then it was just stuck in my head.

🎨

Keith was panicking. He really thought that, he had more time. How did this month fly by so quickly.

"Shiro please tell me you have time. Please" he said while sprinting into the living room, where his brother was watching TV. Keith could definitely use him as his model (plus his art teacher just loved works that had Shiro in them).

"I'm sorry but I have a date with Adam. You know how crazy our schedules are. I haven't seen him properly in like a week." 

"Damn!" Keith said and kicked the side of the couch. "damn, damn, damn! What am I gonna do? This is so important and I totally forgot about it. Since when January has just 31 days?!" 

"Stop freaking out. I will ask Adam, maybe he knows someone who can help you" Shiro was talking out his phone and writing to his boyfriend. 

Keith just kept pacing back and forth on the carpet. He was graduating after this semester and he really thought he finished all his works. And now he had two days to hand over a painting. Background and all. He needed to find someone who could model for him, stay still for long hours. Pidge was wisiting her brother, Shiro had a date that means Adam was out too. He was so close to start pulling his hair, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

**'I think I just saved your ass. I have a friend, he said he can help you.'** Keith stared at the message he just got from Pidge. He was saved. 

_'Yes! My God thank you! I need to start as fast as I can'_ he typed as fast as he could. 

**'He just texted me, said he can meet you after his practice so you can talk about it. I will text you his number.'**

🎨

Almost half an hour later Keith was a little lost. He texted the guy and Pidge did say he had a practice to finish but Keith assumed it was soccer or something since his college had a really good team, but now he was standing in front of a studio and heard melody. 

When he entered a smiling girl behind a desk asked him "Hi there you have an hour booked?" 

"Actually I'm looking for someone. We were supposed to meet here I think." he said awkwardly. He saw door opening to his right and then it seemed time had stopped. 

Because comming out of that elevator, was the most beautiful boy Keith had ever seen. He was tall, with warm carmel skin, legs that went for miles, broad shoulders and curly brown hair. All that was before he looked him in the eyes and saw the deepest ocean blue ever. 'There's no way he isn't wearing contacts'. To top it all of the boy smiled sincerely showing two dimples on his cheeks. 

"Hi" 

Keith was gone. He only realized that this beautiful boy was speaking to him after a while. He blinked and cleared his throat. "Hey. Hi." 

"Are you Pidges friend? The one that needed a model?" Yes. God. How was this even real. This doesn't happen to him normally. He cleared his throat again and tried to fix his bangs. 

"Yes. Hi that's me. I'm Keith. Really grateful for your help" 

"Don't worry man, no problem. I used to model like in my first year so I know what to do. Pidge said it was really important. The name is Lance by the way."

"Hi" Keith cringed _'idiot you said that three times already'_ "I mean is nice to meet you." Lance send him another smile that took Keith breath away and they both exited the building. But not without a sweet "see you tomorrow Cindy" from Lance to the girl of witch existence Keith almost forgot. 

"So how do you want me?" Lance asked as they make way through the campus. 

"W-what?" has he said something out loud? 

"For your painting? I would just have to go change real quick and then you have all my time. Pidge said just that it was important and that I would save you so of course I said yes." 

"Yes, right. I have no idea really. I just remember today that it's the last week of this month and I need to finish it till Monday. You can come to my place. Maybe then I will figure something out." Keith started thinking about it. About Lance in his home, on his couch just being there and brightening the whole room. "I could put you in front my brothers library. Yeah that could work" he mumbled to himself. 

"As I said no problem man. We can meet at yours just tell me your address. And sorry that I dragged you here, just figure it would be easier to talk about this in person."

"What were you practicing?" Keith found himself asking. Which was strange for him, usually he didn’t care.

"Ballet. It's actually my major. I also teach a class you know for beginners. Kids mostly although older people come in too, they’re usually send to my friend Allura. It's really fun, one time I had this little girl, who told me that, since we do the same moves for the last four lessons she already knows everything and she can open her own school." then Lance laugh -the most beautiful sound - and Keith found himself smiling.

🎨

They agreed to meet after an hour in Keith's apartment, where he was now, running around like crazy trying to get everything ready. He got all his paints and brushes, cleared the living room by throwing all the other stuff into his room, told Shiro to ‘shut it’ when he saw him standing in the kitchen and laughing at him. 

"Don't you need to get ready for you date?" Keith asked while brushing his hair out of his eyes, tying it in a low ponytail. Things need to be ready. He need to make a good impression. 

"I am ready. Adam is picking me up. You have the place all to yourself." there was a knock on the door and Keith sprinted to open it. It had to be Lance, he texted him that he would be in a few minutes. He was right. 

"Hi. Hey. Come on in. This is my brother Shiro" Keith said as Lance made it inside the place. 

"Hello I'm Lance. Pidges friend and apparently a life savior." he shook hands with Shiro and then turned back to Keith. "I have my ballet shoes like you asked, I can put them on and we could start whenever you're ready. Would you mind though if we could listen to some music. I hate sitting in silence" 

Keith answered without a second that it's okay with him, ignoring his brothers eyes on his back. Lance smiled as he laced his shoes. "I think you could sit on this chair, sideways one leg over the other, I think it would look nice. We can have brakes so don't worry about that." Lance got into the position just like Keith asked. 

"Like this?" 

"Yes that actually looks perfect. Thank you again for your help."

"Don't worry, you could buy me food or coffee and we can call it even. Hey what if I had a book in my hands? Would that look okay?" 

Keith looked at Lance, sitting in front of his and Shiro bookcases, the lighting wasn't perfect yet, but Keith knew it was a matter of minutes. It looked really good, very domestic. Keith almost couldn't wait to start painting. He nodded at Lances idea and said

"Just so you know. I gave a tendency to focus too much while I paint so if you need a break tell me." 

"Of course, let's do this" 

🎨

For Keith it was almost a perfect time. He got to look at a pretty boy, paint and listen to all kinds of music. It all fitted almost like puzzle pieces. 

They talk about everything while they took their breaks. Keith slowly falling for Lance, with every story, every smile, every laugh. He never really believed in love at first sight but after spending one afternoon with Lance he already wanted more. 

Turned out he got to. Because once he was finished and no longer panicking he asked Lance out. 

"You know, I still owe you coffee and food" 

"Is that a date? You bought us pizza that first day, remember? I'm guessing that only leaves coffee " 

"Are you free tomorrow? For a date" 

The smile Lance gave him was the sweetest one yet. They didn’t have a lot time, he really had to get going since, he had classes in to morning but still lingered by the door. In a quick move he kissed Keith's cheek and said "Yes for a date, of course. See you tomorrow Artist Keith" 

"Yes. Right. Of course" Keith knew he was blushing as crazy but he didn't care. He had a date with Lance. He watched him disappear walking down the street and then looked at his painting.

It looked so warm and cozy, just like he wanted. Perfectly beautiful Lance in the middle almost lost in his book, with a small smile on his face. He remembers mixing all his blue shades to get the right one for his eyes. Even better with a setting sun in the window behind Lance. It was probably his best work so far. And thanks to his forgetfulness he has a date tomorrow He just couldn’t wait. 

He didn’t remember Shiro leaving.

He didn’t remember talking with Adam – and he probably did.

He only remembers Lance, talking with him, drinking -after some time- tea, learning about his ballet lessons, eating pizza, making him smile.

For Keith it was a perfect time. He got to look at a pretty boy, paint and listen to all kinds of music. It all fitted almost like puzzle pieces. 

They talk about everything while they took their breaks. Keith slowly falling for Lance, with every story, every smile, every laugh. After spending one afternoon with Lance he already wanted more. It was a completely new feeling for him, he always considered himself a lone wolf. He didn’t open up easy to strangers, even friends, it took time, and yet here with Lance –he wanted to know more about him sure, but he also wanted to tell him more about himself.

Once he was finished and no longer panicking he asked Lance out. 

"You know, I still owe you coffee" 

"Is that a date? I would love it, if it was" 

"Are you free tomorrow?" 

The smile Lance gave him was the sweetest one yet. They didn’t have a lot time, he really had to get going since, he had classes in to morning but still lingered by the door. In a quick move he kissed Keith's cheek and said "Yes for a date, of course. See you tomorrow Artist Keith" 

"Yes. Right. Of course" Keith knew he was blushing as crazy but he didn't care. He had a date with Lance. He watched him disappear walking down the street and then looked at his painting.

It looked so warm and cozy, just like he wanted. Perfectly beautiful Lance in the middle almost lost in his book, with a small smile on his face. He remembers mixing all his blue shades to get the right one for his eyes. Even better with a setting sun in the window behind Lance. It was probably his best work so far. And thanks to his forgetfulness he has a date tomorrow He just couldn’t wait. 


End file.
